A Mistaken Heart
by Agent Mila Stark
Summary: Logan has just lost the love of his life, Camille Roberts. But did he really love her to the fullest as he thought? What if he loved someone else more, but was afraid to tell that person? What if he used Camille to hide is feelings for his one true love, Kendall? How can he mend a broken heart that has always been known to be mistaken?
1. Author's Note x

**A MISTAKEN HEART**

Logan Mitchell has always dreamt of one thing: marrying the love of his life, Camille Roberts. Or so he thought.

His memories with his dear wife who is now gone forever are still on his mind. All details and every single thing that has happened between them, beautiful or bad are still on replay. He reminisces slowly how he lost Camille after believing in a heart that has always been known to be mistaken.

**A/N: ****Hey guys! So, this is the actual synopsis whatever to give you guys a background of what I am planning to write. It will be super multi-chapter, I promise. I usually rush into things whenever I write because I like doing other stuff. But that was summer, and I did a lot of random stuff. And now it's back to school and all so lol more fanfiction writing in class. HURRAY. Anyway, yes, I swear this is Kogan. In the first few chapters, It's whole lot of Lomille, I meant that. Because I've also wanted to do a straight shipping for once in my life and lol I totally ship Lomille and Jendall. Also, this fic/story is also very "flashback-y" A loooot of flashbacks, and most of them are Lomille flashbacks. Aaaand, Cheska [Hutcherwife] helped me write a lot of stuff in my chapters so THANK GOD!  
And, if you still didn't get any of what's in the synopsis, the basic thing here is that: Logan likes Camille, they get together and they get married. But what Logan never pieced together before was that Kendall also did like Logan and so did Logan but he never got the guts to tell him and he didn't want to break Camille's heart. Then yeah, that's how the Kogan starts. Don't worry; starting Chapter Kogan will keep coming and whatever like that.**

**Important Notes to Remember: **

**This is all in Logan's POV**

**{} – Flashback**

*** – Snap Back to Reality**

**Italized Sentences - *varies* Logan's thoughts**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Life isn't so easy without Camille. The words we've both said to each other, the pact we made, it was made to last forever. Until, all this happened. I could still remember every single detail of that day, everything that has happened, the memory engraved on my brain, my skull. It was the best day of my life, so far, but I doubt there'll be any other better day than this. How could I possibly forget this important date?

{}

"Logan, it's raining." Camille complains, arms crossed. "What do we now?"

She seemed disappointed, even I am myself. I knew she was excited for this day, she kept gushing about this day. I was excited as well, but not _as _excited but yeah, pretty much stoked for today. It's our wedding day. We simply planned for a wedding by the Palm Woods Pool then a reception by the Palm Woods Park.

"_Whaat_? No!" I snicker as I nudge her by the shoulder. She moves away frantically, trying to make me assume I nudged her _that _hard. I knew she wanted to slap me, but she couldn't for many reasons. "It's simply drizzling." I explain, extending my arms to her. She stares at me blankly, head tilted towards me, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"And so I will." I state confidently. I then march my way towards the door and suddenly all the murmur and chatter stop. It was quiet, and only my voice could be heard inside the whole cramped Palm Woods lobby. "See? Its-" I was interrupted by a loud roar of thunder that shivered me to the bone. I screamed as I was shocked. It was embarrassing on my part as I started hearing small laughter in the crowd.

I slouch my way to the brunette in a white balloon-like dress. Her face was emotionless, no words to say. But despite the lack of words and emotions to express, she was stunning, as usual. Amazing how she manages to look this good even under the rainy weather. Her hair was carefully styled to a braided updo, courtesy of Jo Taylor.

"_I told you so!" _is what I expected to hear. Then maybe the usual tackle or slap. But hey, we're growing up. Childhood is over and I don't think Camille would want to act all childish with me now ever since we agreed to get married. "Fine, it is raining." I mutter, looking down. I expected her to say something but all she did was scream and run away, "It's all ruined!" She covers her eyes and rushes to the elevator, not letting anyone see her.

A pain on my left temple starts. The beautiful flashbacks soothe me, but as it gets deeper, it gets worse. The memories usually told me, "Make new ones." But it also meant, "Don't forget me." I didn't know who to listen to most of the time, so usually I'd just think of nothing. Staring blankly at a wall usually helps, but sounds that surround me give it away. The way we've held hands, the way I acted weirdly around her, the way our lips touched, it was something I'd treasure forever. Maybe sometimes I really do need more reminisce time.

It's almost hard to swallow that Camille's gone. Or so they tell me. I try to avoid the thought of it but it just keeps coming back. How can I live without her? I try to soothe myself by trying to remember once again all beautiful that has happened.

{}

"Camille." I find her plopped on the carpet at her apartment back at 4J. Her palms covering her face, I knew she'd be here. She's changed to her normal everyday outfit, maybe she thought the wedding would be cancelled. No one lives with her here, and most of her stuff are all packed. "Why are you here, alone?" I walk to her and crouch beside her, arms around her shoulders.

I could hear her sniff, "Because." She looks away from me, "I look horrible." Tears continue to stream down her face, I lift her chin up and smile to her. "You look beautiful, I promise." She looks up to me, and I wipe her tears. "But what if people laugh at me?" She asks, still depressed. "I'll be there for you, all the way." I reply to her softly.

"You promise to never let me go?" she holds my hand tightly, biting her lip.

I take a deep breath, and slowly exhaling, "I promise." She launches to hug me. I can feel her warmth, the drips of her tears flooding my tux. I push her away slowly as she asks, "B-but…" Her words are all fumbled, still trying to recover from her release of tears, "W-what about our wedding?"

I help her up with a hand as she continues to wipe tears off her face. I ponder for a moment, trying to figure out how to work this out. "We could do it in the studio, if you want." She sighs, and was about to shake her head until I continued, "Or we could reschedule it." She stutters, "No! No! We'll do it in your studio." My lips touch against hers, she laughs as I startle her with a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her by the waist.

I push her against the wall, hoping the kiss would last longer. I scrunch my fingers through her dark hair as she lets me hold her tight. She moans as I slowly stripping her by the straps of her strappy tee. I carry her to the couch and we lay there, lips still intact. I messily unhook her bra with one hand, one of the things that turn her on. As I strip her shirtless, she takes off my tuxedo and quickly unbuttons my top. We're both suddenly topless now, I couldn't care less. She was slowly unzipping my pants until someone barges in.

"Shit." I mutter, suddenly remembering that I forgot to lock the door. I didn't know it would get to this so I didn't bother. Kendall's by the door, we were all startled. "Hey… buddy, oh." Camille covers herself with my tuxedo jacket. "Hey… Kendall?" I reply, awkwardly. Camille turns around and puts her clothes back on. She kisses me on the forehead, "I'll see you later." She heads to her room to dress up back in her wedding gown to leave me talking to Kendall.

I hurriedly button back my tux and wipe away some sweat on my forehead. I walk past Kendall but he grabs me by the arm, "Dude… I-"I cut him off with a soft tone, "Yeah, man. It's fine." I try to let go of his tight grip but he locks me in with a hug. I rest my chin on his shoulder, worried.

The pain from my temple stops but majestically transfers to my chest. I place my left hand on my chest and start breathing more. I light a cigarette and inhale it hysterically. The smoke coming out of my mouth soothes me. Smoking soothes me. The thought of Kendall has always been hard to swallow, so hard to ponder on. Whenever I think of this blonde, multiple thoughts enter my head and attack my chest. Why is that? For me, something I'll never really figure out are my feelings. Where are my loved ones when I need them the most?

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the story I've been working on back at school and I'm so in love with this. I don't know if you guys would like it though. Also, Cheska {Hutcherwife} helped me write Chapter 2 and 3, read her stories! Also, I'll be posting each chapter every weekend {GMT+8}**


End file.
